1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved ignition system for an internal combustion engine where the ignition signal is initiated at a fuel injection valve. In particular, the invention deals with a means for limiting both voltage and current of a control signal for an ignition system of the type indicated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, ignition systems have been proposed which made use of a signal related to the operation of a fuel injector in an internal combustion engine which employed such an ignition system. However, no known ignition system of that type was concerned with, nor was there any appreciation of, a problem that relates to the actual usage of an ignition control signal developed at an injector valve.
Examples of the foregoing known systems are two U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,841 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,178. In the former, there are magnetic pick-ups employed at the fuel injection nozzles of the system, and consequently the problem of concern in this application does not arise. As to the latter, there is no concern with nor any mention of the problem that the applicants have dealt with.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide for particular means applicable to an ignition system employed with an internal combustion engine, wherein the system employs a fuel injection nozzle valve for producing an ignition spark control signal.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide means to avoid breakdown of the insulating effect of a fuel film at a fuel injection nozzle valve, in addition to eliminating pitting at the valve seat.